


Hug Me

by 2am_reflections



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, angsty but kinda fluffy, sick lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: It seems like yesterday I was happy with nothing. Today, I make a wish to the moon. I told her if I can see you once again, I'll do one last dance with you to this song.To remember you forever,Just one last dance...





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> HIi this is my first ever work in AO3 and I hope you like it. By the way, this work is inspired by a camren fanfiction called IHYVIAD. If you want to, you can also find me on wattpad its @2am-reflections :))

==========

Everything happened so fast. One moment she was just standing there in her comfy clothes, casually washing the dishes then the next moment. She saw her lying on the floor as the plate she was holding dropped and shattered against the hard wood floor.

"LEXA!" She screamed then, heart gripped with the panic brewing inside her at seeing her lover so frail, surrounded with the broken glass around her body. 

Clarke swore she never ran so fast in her life. 

In the blink of an eye, she was holding her lover's head on her lap as her fingers fumbled with her phone, the trembling digits  struggling to call 9-1-1. 

"I need your help please.. she fainted....I-" That was the last thing Lexa heard as the black spots on her vision finally swallowed her whole. When the last sigh left her lips, her body became slack.

And that, was the night everything changed.

==========

The trip to the hospital was not one on her favourite list of trips but, at seeing her lover sudden decline of health, she wondered just how long it would take for the ambulance to reach the hospital. 

Her heart prayed that night.

 When the sound of cars honking filled her hearing and the pounding of her heart reverberated throughout her body, she closed her eyes tightly. Tears welled in her eyes as she held her lover's hand a little tighter, but she refused to cry. She refrained herself to believe anything but her lover being okay again.

She had to be okay..

She had to...

==========

The short trip to the hospital turned out to be a long one. She was not okay, she never was. She knew, Lexa knew that she didn't have much time left and yet, she still smiled and act that bubbly personality of hers. Always unyielding, always without flaw, not even once.

Clarke pondered, just when did Lexa became such a good liar?

"I hate you so much..." She sobbed as her back slid against the hospital wall. Its horror and constant dullness that painted her peripheral stayed unflinching. Leaving her, to fend for herself after the heart wrenching news that might just destroyed every good thing she had left in her life. 

I wonder Lexa,

I do wonder...

 ==========

Clarke spent a restless night back at home. She laid on her side and took in the unusual coldness of her bed. Her stare reside on the empty right side of her bed. The blue in her eyes had faded hours ago, only the remnants of it stayed. It had turned tedious grey in its departure. 

She breathed deep, trying to remember her scent. Truth to be told, it had been hard for her to leave her love alone on the hospital bed, but she was not one to defy doctor's order. Though she really gave the nurses a run for their money when they forcefully dragged her away from her lover's limp body.

She decided then, she should have fought against their grasps harder,for Lexa was worth every struggle.

Every. Single. One.

==========

Days passed in a blur after the news. Clarke brought her everywhere her heart wished for. Her heart clenched every time she saw Lexa's face light up when she brought her to places she had never been before, knowing any moment now could be her last. 

She smiled bitterly at that. Her time was limited and she was fucking desperate for any kind of miracle. She prayed every night, for something, anything, to happen.

Because she would give it all just for her to be okay again. That way, they would be able to do the future they had planned out together. In their future, they would be living in a 2 storey mansion with 2 cats and 3 kids running around the house. They would grow old together, wasting their time watching the sunset every evening with a warm cup of tea. 

Fate always said otherwise, because the one time she actually found someone who loved her for her. They took her away from Clarke.

Even sometimes, love was not enough...

==========

It was another cold evening on the midst of December. The couple was snuggling on the couch just enjoying each other's warmth. No words were spoken, though the silence was broken when Lexa called out to Clarke.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked quietly, head laying slack againts Clarke's chest.

"Hmm?" She responded, hand moving to stroke Lexa's hair gently.

"Can we sing right now?"

Her hand stilled from her movement as she looked down at her. Usually, Clarke would have laughed at the random request but the look on Lexa's face, left her stunned. Absentmindedly, Clarke started to sing one of her favourite song, Long Live.

It really was ironic.

**_"I said remember this moment_ **

**_In the back of my mind.."_** She started, voice wavering a bit. 

She was shaken out of her reverie when Lexa suddenly sat up and started pulling at her hands, urging her to stand with her.

**_" The time we stood with our shaking hands_ **

**_The crowds in stands went wild_ **

**_We were the kings and the queens_ **

**_And they read off our names_ **

**_The night you danced like you knew our lives_ **

**_Would never be the same .."_ **

At this point, they were both dancing around in their apartment, not caring about what would happen in the future. Live in the now they said.

 ** _" You held your head like a hero.."_**  

Lexa sang, voice sounding off key but none of them care anyways. She crossed her arms and nodded her head at Clarke as if telling her to sing the next lines.

**_"On a history book page_ **

**_It was the end of a decade_ **

**_But the start of an age..."_ **

Clarke stayed quiet and instead, she only looked at her funnily. Lexa had no choice but to continue singing with a grumpy voice.

"Come on Clarke!! I SAID ONE, TWO, THREE.. SING WITH ME!!" She held out her hand between them as if to share the microphone for the both of them.

**_"Long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day we will be remembered.."_ **

This time Clarke did join the fun, screaming with her lover as they belted out the lyrics. They might just sound like dying whale and the neighbours would surely filled out a noise complaint but seriously, they could careless right now. No headlines, no media, no worries. Just Clarke and Lexa singing off key in their apartment. 

**_"I said remember this feeling_ **

**_I passed the pictures around_ **

**_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_ **

**_Wishing for right now..."_ **

Lexa continued as she looked at Clarke and pulled on a funny face, successfully bringing a long overdue smile on her girlfriend's face.

**_"We are the kings and the queens_ **

**_You traded your baseball cap for a crown..."_ **

Clarke gestured to Lexa's head as if to put on an imaginary crown on her. Lexa smiled at the gesture and urged Clarke to keep singing as she sway from left to right, doing some weird dancing of her own.

**_"When they gave us our thropies_ **

**_And we held them up for our town_ **

**_And the cynics were outraged_ **

**_Screaming, "this is absurd"_ **

**_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world..."_ **

Clarke belted the lyrics as she knelt on the floor like a rockstar. Lexa was having the time of her life as she rolled down on the floor laughing her ass off.

**_"Love live the wall we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders..."_** Clarke sang loudly.

 ** _I'm not afraid,"_** Lexa continued with a big grin on her face.

**_"Long live all the mountains we move_ **

**_I had the time of my life_ **

**_Fighting dragons with you_ **

**_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day we will be remembered_ **

**_Hold on to spinning around_ **

**Confetti falls to the ground**

**May these memories break our fall..."**

Clarke actually sang beautifully this time, giving it her all as she pour her heart for their impromptu karaoke session. As she opened her mouth to sing the next stanza, Lexa had already beat her to it.

**_"Will you take a moment,_ **

**_promise me this..._ **

**_That you'll stand by me forever_ **

**_But if God forbid fate should step in,_ **

**_And force us into a goodbye..."_ **

Lexa sang the lines softly to Clarke as she put her hand over her heart as tears welled in her eyes.

**_"If you have children someday_ **

**_When they point to the pictures,_ **

**_Please tell them my name..."_ **

Her voice cracked as she sang it, knowing the reality of it all. Clarke rushed to comfort her but one hand motion from Lexa and another plea of " I'm okay," left her with no choice but to continue the song.

**_"Tell them how the crowds went wild_ **

**_Tell them how I hope they shine_ **

**_Long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_I had the time of my life, with you.."_ **

Clarke presented Lexa with a teary smile as she pointed her fingers at her. She furiously wiped her tears away, and when she belted the next line, She was determined to end this in a good note. All smiles no frowns.

**_"Long, long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_I'm not afraid..."_** She sang as she put on a brave face and a salute at Lexa, getting a smile out in return. Clarke gave her a signal and they sang the last lines together.

**_"Singing long live all the mountains we moved_ **

**_I had the time of my life_ **

**_Fighting dragons with you_ **

**_And long, long live the look on your face_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day, we will be remembered..."_ **

They finished the song quickly and enveloped each others in a tight embrace, tears still streaming down their faces.

"Long live us.." Clarke whispered against her head.  

"Long live you.." She added with a smile, before pressing a light kiss on Lexa's forehead.

You will be remembered...

==========

Lexa did last longer than expected as she somehow managed to get past through her birthday and Clarke's. Though another incident might have barraged their way at her.

On the morning after Clarke's birthday, Lexa had stupidly fell off her bed. But that, was not the problem. It was the excruciating pain that followed after that. She swore she had never screamed so loud in her life. 

Hearing her screams, Clarke bolted upstairs towards their shared bedroom. Fingers fumbling with her phone ready to call 9-1-1. 

This was giving me a sense of déjà vu

Seeing her Lexa laying helplessly on the floor, screaming her head off, Clarke's panic level accelerate to 100 real quick. She knelt down beside the laying Lexa and wafted her hand through her hair, while whispering comforting words in her ears.

"You're gonna be okay, Lex.."

You will,

You have to...

==========

"She fell the wrong way, Anya.. I've said this to you a million times. Why won't you believe me?" Clarke hissed at Anya as they walked down the hospital halls to Lexa's room. She was being prepped for immediate surgery because apparently her stupid fall could possibly cause paralysis. Stupid bed and stupid floor, she had said _._

"Wow Clarke, Okay I believe you, but seriously you need to chill. You're basically on fire right now.." Anya tread carefully, afraid to get Clarke madder than she already was.

"You're dealing with this better than I ever was An. How are you okay with her dying?" She ranted, frustrated.

"I'm not, and I never will be okay with her dying, so don't even tried to say that. But, do you know what makes me strong Clarke? It was her wish. She personally told me that she wanted her last days to be full of smiles, not tears; not frowns. So I tried, I really tried my best everyday to keep the smile on my face, to keep the happy thoughts on my head as if she wasn't dying. I had to respect her wish. I had to, Clarke..." Anya confessed as she blinked rapidly to avoid the tears from falling, knowing Lexa would caught up with her act once she saw a faint tear marks on her face. 

"I'm sorry An, I-I never know," 

"It's okay Clarke, please just trust me on this. You need to respect her wish too okay?"

"All smiles?"

"All smiles."

==========

It had not been great. Lexa was paralysed from the waist down. But she had not reacted poorly. She had took a moment of silence after the news, both her lover and best friend looking at her expectantly, gauging her reaction. What happened next was not expected by the both of them. 

With a sigh, Lexa had looked back up towards the doctor and asked a simple question.

"Can I go back home now?" 

The meaning behind her words were clear, she didn't want to talk about it and it was to be expected. Yet, that split moment when she looked at Clarke at the word 'home', really messed with Anya's emotion. She had lived, knowing that her best friend had found her home. One that would be taken away from her soon,

Very very soon.

==========

Today was the day the two best friends finally get to hang out. Though, Anya realised she should have done this sooner.  They were strolling around the central park, not a lot of people was in sight which was a relief to the both of them. 

"An, if you didn't stop thinking, smoke might came out of your head any time now," Lexa suddenly said, causing her to pause in her movement. 

"Shut it Lexa, or do I have to hit you to do so?" Anya clapped back at her best friend who now appeared offended. She put a dramatic hand over her chest and said.

"Really? You'll hit a cripple? WHERE ARE YOUR MORALS?" 

"Where yours are?" Anya sassed

"Shit, let me call Satan. He has them. Along with my list of fucks I do not give."

"Oh please, SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SHE'S ANNOYING ME," Anya was all but shout.

"Watch it Anyavan or I'll tell Clarke about your behaviour."

"You are such a tattle-teller. You disgust me,"Anya sassed as she flipped her hair back

"My energy should not be wasted talking to you, move along please I need to get my ice cream," Lexa commanded from her wheelchair bossily.

"You're lucky you're cute or else I would've left you somewhere," Anya complained as she grudgingly started to push the wheelchair to the ice cream shop.

==========

_Miracles do happen, but it didn't always last._

==========

Lexa knew her time was coming, knowing she had outlived the doctor's predictions, this was bound to happen anytime soon. It was a little after the new year. She was being woken up, with severe chest pains. She screamed which immediately woke Clarke up.

"Lex-Lexa, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly, trying to keep the panic from her voice. 

Clarke didn't get an answer from Lexa except for her occasional whimpers which caused her to curl further into herself, hoping to make the pain stop.

She knew her time was coming,

But she sure as heck was not ready for it.

==========

Lexa was hooked to a ventilator that night, her lungs had failed her and she didn't expect any less. Seeing her lover so fragile against the hospital bed, Clarke made a beeline to the chair beside the bed and held her sleeping hand tightly. 

She leaned her head closer to the bed and rest it at the edge of the pillow. It might have been an uncomfortable position but she  wanted to, she need to remember her. 

I don't want to forget...

Right before she continued her restless slumber, Clarke hummed sotto voce. She sang a song very dear to her as a prayer, and God, she did hope Lexa would listen close.

**_"Please stay by my side,_ **

**_Please stay with me.._ **

**_Please don't let go of me, the one who's holding your hand..._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_I love you..._ **

**_In the long silence, a sound comes, screaming_ **

**_From my foolish and weak heart..."_ **

==========

_The goodbye was the hardest._

_==========_

Lexa was looking at Clarke as best as she could through her half lidded eyes. She was so tired, and she had long accepted her fate. She stared at Clarke with any adoration she could muster and smiled weakly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly said, breaking Clarke out of her trance.

"I want to remember you."

"Don't do this to yourself baby, please"

"I- I can't Lex, please I can't forget you. I don't want you to go. I LOVE YOU! Why is that not enough?" She sobbed as she desperately brought their intertwined hands closer to her  chest. 

"It doesn't matter if I'm not physically beside you, Clarke. Please don't cry, love, I'll look after you from the sky. You won't forget me because I'm here with you. I stayed in your heart. I'll visit you in your dreams, there you can relinquish all your joys and sorrows to me. You'll remember me, just like the way my heart will call out to you..."

"I love you, Lexa... I'd give it all just for one more day with you..."

"Don't dwell- on your sadness please, all smiles, okay?" Lexa had to stop for a while since it was getting kind of harder to breathe.

"Can I get one last kiss before I go to sleep, Clarkie?" 

"Anything for you love,"Clarke smiled through her tears, as they lips met in passion. Trying to make it a kiss, one could forever remember.

"Sing for me please, Clarke.." Lexa whispered her last wish. She moved her body a little bit as she sagged against the hospital bed, eyes fluttering close.

 **_"_** **_So, I'll sing hallelujah,_ **

_**You were an angel in the shape of my love**_

_**When I fell down you'll be there holding me up** _

_**Spread your wings as you go...** _

_**And when God takes you back,** _

_**He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."** _

Clarke wait until her breathing became no more, before she stopped. With one last cold kiss to the lips, Clarke muttered her prayer against her skin.

"In peace may you leave the shore;

In love may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travel," Clarke stopped to wipe her tears away. She leaned her face closer to Lexa's and mumbled against her lips.

"May we meet again, Lexa..." 

==========

**_"One last kiss to a cold lips, to seal the prayer."_ **

==========

 

 


End file.
